More than brotherly love
by princessasal70cak30
Summary: Donatello and Raphael
1. Chapter 1

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Yaoi Story

A Donatello and Raphael Story

More Than Brotherly Love

Chapter 1: I Knew You Were Trouble

Note: This whole story is in Raphael's point of view!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I was punching Michelangelo when, Donatello walked in and said, "Raph, I need to tell you something, in private..." I stop punching Michelangelo and say, "What is so important that you have to interrupt me punching Mikey?!" I throw Michelangelo into the air. Donatello sighed and said, "Come with me to my lab, that way we're in private..." I get up and walk with Donatello to his lab. Once we're inside his lab, he shuts the door. I feel a chill go down my whole body as Donatello puts a hand on my left shoulder. He then turns me around, once I'm facing him, he says, "Raph, this may sound insane, but I love you as more than a brother... I've had this feeling growing inside me for weeks, 5 weeks, 4 days, 3 hours, 35 minutes and 23 seconds to be exact."

End of chapter 1: I Knew You Were Trouble

Next chapter 2: I've Loved You For A Thousand Years 


	2. Chapter 2

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Yaoi Story

A Donatello and Raphael Story

More Than Brotherly Love

Chapter 2: I've Loved You For A Thousand Years

I look into Donatello's brown eyes, which seem to sparkle like the stars in space. I feel another chill go down my whole body as Donatello closes the gap between us. I feel something running down my neck, I look and see Donatello's fingers running down my neck. I feel another chill go down my whole body as Donatello's lips meet my own. I kiss Donatello back. He then licks my lower lip, I open my mouth allowing his tongue in. I then stick my tongue in his mouth, he and I keep this up for a few minutes before breaking for air, I say, "Wow, so that's what a kiss feel like.."

End of chapter 2: I've Loved You For A Thousand Years

Next chapter 3: What Was I Thinking 


	3. Chapter 3

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Yaoi Story

A Donatello and Raphael Story

More Than Brotherly Love

Chapter 3: What Was I Thinking

Donatello starts licking my neck, I feel as another chill goes down my whole body. I say, "Donnie, where did you learn to do this at?" Donatello shrugs looks into my eyes and says, "The internet." I kiss Donatello, who gladly kiss me back. I lick Donatello's lower lip, he opens his mouth allowing my tongue in. He sticks his tongue in my mouth, we then roll each others tongues over one and another. Donatello pulls away and says, "Raph, since you know that I love as more than a brother, I want to know if you love me as more than a brother?" I kiss Donatello's cheek, and say, "I do love you as more than a brother, Donnie."

End of chapter 3: What Was I Thinking

Next chapter 4: Oops, I Did It Again 


	4. Chapter 4

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Yaoi Story

A Donatello and Raphael Story

More Than Brotherly Love

Chapter 4: Oops, I Did It Again

There was a knock on the door, I open it, Leonardo, and say, "Hey, Leo, what's up, bro?" Leonardo says, "Excuse me, Raph, I need to talk to Donnie." Donatello says, "Yes, Leo?" Leonardo says, "Donnie, April told me to tell you to meet her at the park in few minutes, she needs to tell you something.." After a few minutes Donatello leaves to go see April. I watch Space Heroes with Michelangelo and Leonardo. After about 50 minutes after Donatello left, he comes home crying.. I go up to him and say, "What happened, bro?" He wipes his eyes and kisses my cheek, luckily Michelangelo and Leonardo were too busy watching Space Heroes to notice.

End of chapter 4: Oops, I Did It Again

Next chapter 5: Absolutely Everybody 


	5. Chapter 5

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Yaoi Story

A Donatello and Raphael Story

More Than Brotherly Love

Chapter 5: Absolutely Everybody

Donatello then says, "April told me that she is dating Casey Jones." Me and Donatello go to his lab, I shut the door, he then kisses me, and I kiss him back. Leonardo quietly opens the door sees me and Donatello kissing, he uses his T-phone to take a picture. I lick Donatello's lower lip, he opens his mouth allowing my tongue in. I run my fingers down his neck, he runs his fingers down my neck. I pull away and say, "I love you so much, Donnie." Donatello says, "I love you too, Raph."

End of chapter 5: Absolutely Everybody

Next chapter 6: S-Club Party 


	6. Chapter 6

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Yaoi Story

A Donatello and Raphael story

More Than Brotherly Love

Chapter 6: S-Club Party

I hear laughing outside the door, I look at Donatello and say, "I wonder what so funny..." Donatello says, "Let's check it out." We exit the lab and see Leonardo looking at his T-phone which has a picture of me and Donatello kissing, I growl and say, "LEO! HOW COULD YOU TAKE A PICTURE OF ME AND DONATELLO KISSING?!" Leonardo looked up and ran away with his T-phone. I chase him, once I catch up to him, I beat him up and say, "Next time ask before take a picture of me and Donnie kissing!"

End of chapter 6: S-Club Party

Next chapter 7: Upside Down 


	7. Chapter 7

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Yaoi Story

A Donatello and Raphael Story

More Than Brotherly Love

Chapter 7: Upside Down

Leonardo sighs and says, "Fine." I go back to where Donatello and Michelangelo are. Once I get there, me and Donatello then head to Donatello's lab, once we enter Donatello's lab, I shut the door. Donatello says, "Hey, Raph, would you like to go out with me?" I say, "Of course, I would!" Donatello kisses me, I kiss him back. He licks my lower lip, I open my mouth allowing his tongue in. I push Donatello againist the side wall, I pull away and begin licking his neck. Donatello moans and says, "Raph, you're amazing." I wink and say, "I know I am." I feel as Donatello sticks his hands in my shell, which makes me moan.

End of chapter 7: Upside Down

Next chapter 8: 5-1-5-0 


	8. Chapter 8

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Yaoi Story

A Donatello and Raphael story

More Than Brotherly Love

Chapter 8: 5-1-5-0

I feel as Donatello finds my _, which makes me moan again, I stick my hands up Donatello's shell which makes him moan. I find his _, which makes him moan again. We both start rubbing up and down each others _. After a few minutes we stop and I say, "You're not just smart but you're also sexy, bro!" Donatello winks and says, "You're pretty sexy yourself, Raph."

The end. 


End file.
